


Gifted

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Child manipulation, Fluff, George cutie, Government Corruption, Ig this is kinda like the smp war but...against the government lmao, M/M, Minor Character Death, Overthrowing the government, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, SAPNAP CUTEST CUTIE, Seperation, Teenage Rebellion, dream cutie, dream fucks shit up, forced murder, im so sorry techno, mushroom couch lmao, thinking of tags is difficult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, clay/george, maybe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

dream was like every other kid,   
he was taken from his mother the second he was cleaned of the gross fluids covering his tiny newborn body. at first, dream seemed like a normal kid, nothing exceptional, that was until he was put in the first game. 

**the first game: a test for eight-year-olds. after the few years of training and preparing the children, they are thrown into the wilderness by themselves. if you survive you can go home and have a year of rest before having to train for the final game once you reach age sixteen. if you die, you die or if you survive but are on the verge of death, you will be left behind.**

dream was found sleeping in a tree, traps around the area and pits that seemed to be used to store food he had scavenged. dream was covered in mud, blood and leaves but he wasn't injured, besides a few bee stings.  when he was brought back, dream was asked to explain what he was doing, what he was thinking. 

dream smiled at the women talking to him. she was the woman who took care of and fed him until he was five and ready to prepare training for the games. he began listing off how he spent one night collecting a bunch of materials and then winged his way through it. when asked about the traps he made, dream couldn't recall where he had seen or heard of them. just… did them. it came naturally. 

after that, the people in charge of training took special notice of dreams training progress and a s the days went by, dream grew taller, stronger and  _ smarter _ . 

it was first minuscule, unimportant things but it snowballed into a worrisome intelligence. soon dream was outsmarting his trainers, finding loopholes in the very old system. but those types of findings were kept to himself. an example of one of the things he learnt, was the code to the big metal sliding door that kept hin and the other hundred plus children locked in a windowless, gray-walled, hell. 

when dream finally turned 16, it was time for the second and final game. 

**final game: survive.** **one hundred and forty kids were once again dropped off. Similar to the first game, they’re alone and have to collect scattered materials to survive. this game can last up to four years before ending. the goal? you have to kill at least ten other kids. if you survive without killing anyone, you’re shot by your previous trainer or caretaker.**

dream was placed in one of the lowest survival rated places, probably due to his attitude towards the decision-maker, callum. but, he excels, creating things that enhance his chances of survival rather quickly. 

around day thirty, two kids have died and dream has yet to see anyone else. the only reason he knew there were dead was that a whisper in the forest told him. 

one day when dream is hopping across the large tree bottom branches, he spots another boy. the boy is laying on the ground, hands folded on his stomach, a smile resting his features.  dream paused, losing sight of his goal because of this one boy. he's never seen anyone so carefree and genuinely...happy. dream say down on one of the branches, crossing his legs. he watched the boy. watched as he eventually sat up and went to a nearby pond. the boy took off his shirt and shoes and jumped into the water, resurfacing soon after with two fish. dream subconsciously smiled, watching the boy jog towards the tree dream was sat on. looking straight down, dream saw the tree had been hollowed out, the wood laying all around the tree. dream wasn’t sure how the kid made something sharp enough for this, but he didn't want to ask, nor was he technically allowed to. the boy pulled some of the logs to a circle of rocks, picking up to slightly smaller sticks. 

after some time, the boy had removed all of the fish bones and started the fire. dream was still watching, now resting his head on the palm of his hand. "are you hungry?" an unfamiliar voice called. dream tensed, looking up and to the sides. a laugh echoed against the trees, dream looked down and saw the boy's body shaking with laughter. "you’ve been watching me all day, you haven’t eaten right?" the boy asked, tilting his head back to look up at dream with a lopsided smile.  dreams legs unfolded, dangling off the branch. he wanted to speak but he was at a loss for words. he was watching the boy the entire time and not once did they look up at him so how did they know? "come on down. i would’ve killed you already if i wanted to." dream pushed himself off the tree, crouching slightly before landing, saving his knees from a possible break. the boy raised his hand up and slightly backwards, the fish stared at dream and dream stared back. "where'd you learn to tree jump?" the boy asked once dream took the food, sitting beside him. dream nibbled on the fish, looking into the crackling fire. "in training, i used the walls as practice." the person whistled, whether it was an impressed whistle or not, dream wasn't sure. this person was emotionless for the most part. or maybe he was just good at pretending. "you’re a gifted kid huh?" "kid? aren't we the same age?" dream asked head tilted. the person smiled again, ignoring the question. dream stared at him for a moment before looking back at the fire, a picture formed in the flames. dream chose to ignore it. "i guess i am. an unnamed said i was born for this game." the boy looked at the side of dreams face, grinning wildly. "come with me." dreams eyebrows furrowed but he quickly sat up when the boy got up and walked away. "where are we going?" the boy ignored dream and instead took hold of his hand, dragging him away deeper into the forest. dream stayed silent, looking at the hand in his own. he’s never felt the touch of another human before...aside from the ones who tried to kill him during training. he...didn’t mind it. the warmth was soothing but also overwhelming. his hands began to sweat. 

the boy walked up to a mountain. it was a cliff and there was a tree at the top. it was full of vines, such thick vines that dream couldn't see how far the cliff hung out, the vines seeming to be part of one giant mountain. the boy looked at dream and grinned taking a step behind him. dream turned his head, about to ask what he was doing. "wh-" dream was cut of bu his own scream, feeling as his body fell into the vines and then down… and down. dream opened his eyes and looked up, seeing the boy falling right above him. dream stopped screaming, the wind pushing his hair upwards and the other boy’s hair back. "where are we going?!" dream shouted desperately. the boy grinned again, reaching his hands towards dream, "to a better place!" dream made a noise of confusion. the boy was falling faster than dream. before they landed, the boy had his arms wrapped tightly around dream, laughing happily. 

_ im going to die  _

dream opened his eyes. they were still falling but now the boy was staring right back at him, tears in his eyes from the wind pushing against him. "how far down?" dream asked, looking into the others’ eyes, getting more and more distracted by the sparkly shine of them. _"3, 2, 1."_ dreams body was enveloped in water, feet pointed just right because of the boy who pushed his toes down with his own. dream squeezed his eyes shut, trying to wriggle out of the boys’ arms. the boy pinched the back of dreams arms, shaking his head against dreams neck. he’s killing us? dream thought but was proven wrong. when oxygen filled his lungs. dream gasped, inhaling harsh and fast. "what just happened?" the boy laughed again, letting go of dream with one arm, lifting it to push back dreams hair. "somewhere better than up there. somewhere where the gifted go." "what does that mean?" the boy grinned and moved his head back into dreams neck. dreams jaw dropped as he looked at the new scene displayed ahead. there was a giant dome-shaped carve into the world. a tiny insignificant opening near the top right above them. the walls were covered in glowing mushrooms and moss, vines hanging down from some random jutting out ledged. there were houses made of a light brown wood, some made of wood. the houses were grouped by fours or fives on big areas of stone hanging off the walls which had wooden bridges connecting them to the bottom of the dome where at least a hundred houses were. there were also trees. everything looked magical. "gorgeous isn’t it?" the boy mumbled into dreams skin, looking at the scenery behind them. a large forest area where camping tents were set up, smoke puffs flying up into the air. "this can’t be real…" dream mumbled, looking around. "it is. the gifted made it real." "you keep saying gifted. how can a bunch of 16-year-old smart kids create…this?" the boy shook his head, leaning back to look at dream again, "ill explain it all to you one day… but for today you need your mask." "mask? like… a medical mask?" the boy laughed, shaking his head. "just come with me." dream gave in, swimming with the boy towards the side of the large pond. as the boy dragged dream away by the hand again, dream looked back at the pond they were just in. a large cherry blossom covered half of the pond, its flower petals falling into the water below, making it have a soft pink glow. lilypads with white and purple flowers also floated on the surface. it was beautiful. "come on, slowpoke!" dream looked back at the boy who was now standing on one of the bridges, smiling at him. dream hesitated for a moment, looking back at the opening, but when he looked back and saw the boy with his arms spread wide and a smile lighting up his face, dream threw caution to the wind and ran towards him, raising one of his arms towards him as well. the boy beamed and took hold of dreams hand once he was close enough again. 

"this is my house. you can borrow one of my old masks." the boy held out a white mask. it had two dots for eyes and a messy line as a smile. it was cute. dream took the mask and placed the string around the back of his head. the mask covered his nose and eyes. his lips were left out. the boy laughed, "i guess you are bigger than me… are you okay with it?" dream nodded, reaching up to feel the mask. "yes. i like it." the boy nodded excitedly, "great! this is great! you may be what we need to fix everything!" dream paused, pushing the mask to the side. "fix? everything? me?" the boy nodded and walked towards a mushroom-shaped couch, sitting down happily. "to overthrow the government. save the kids who are suffering from the system, save the parents who lose their kids. save the world. stop this world from going up in flames." dream released a shaky breath "wow… that’s a lot to take in." the boy nodded, smile dropping. "can you take it? are you willing to try and help me?" dream walked towards the boy and sat down beside him. "yes, i am." the boy grinned and reached his hand down towards dreams. "I’ve been waiting to meet you properly for so long." dream looked at the boy, eyes wide. "what?" the boy paused, face turning pink. "uh… um …" "how long have you known me?" "since your first game?" "what!? how old are you?" "i’m only two years older." the boy huffed, crossing his arms. dream was once again at a loss for words. so a 10-year-old was watching him up until now? why?" "why?" dream voiced his confusion and once again the boy’s face turned red. "I had a feeling you and I would have to meet...anyways we need to get to work first thing in the morning. tomorrow we have to go back up and put you back in the game otherwise they'll freak out and start looking for you, seeing as they know you're one of the gifted." dream frowned, worried as he asked his neck question, "do they know about this place?" george shook his head, "no. they always think the gifted run away… which i guess is kinda right? we more so… jump away." dream huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes, "you’re so stupid," dream suddenly slapped his hand against his own forehead, groaning. "we never exchanged names." the boy chuckled, rubbing at the red fingerprints forming on dreams forehead, "my name is george, and yours is clay but you go by dream." "okay, seriously, how do you know so much?" the boy, now with a name to the face, chuckled, shaking his head. "I’m observant, Dream." dream groaned at the vague response and laid down the best he could on the mushroom couch. george looked down at him, smiling widely.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist that kinda works with this book. Not all of the songs match yet, probably will fit better next chapter...but ill drop it here for now ig <3  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1v0IIhrHsCLgTeZm4pRnI1?si=jGPg6flBTrCAa-LnJ66E0A

the next day, dream woke up on a bed. he sat up and rubbed his face. george pushed open the forest green door and smiled, "great, you're awake. put your mask on and meet me outside." dream squinted, "what are those on your head?" george lifted his hand and pulled off the glasses, holding them closer to dream. "just goggles. they make it so i can see colour properly." dream nodded before his jaw dropped, "you're colourblind?" george laughed and put the glasses back on, walking away. dream quickly grabbed the white mask and slipped it on, rushing after him. george was stood outside, a light blue cape clasped around his neck hanging down to the bottom of his rear, he was holding a lime green cape in his other hand, "this matches your shirt." dream chuckled, nodding. george opened the cape and threw it over dreams’ shoulders, clasping it where it connected at the side. unlike georges where there was no front to the cape, dream’s cape was open at the side, one of his arms comfortably out while the other was covered. george held his hand out to dream, smiling, "let's get going." dream happily took georges hand into his own, walking in time together. "are we heading back to the surface?" george nodded, a deep frown settling into his face. "i wish you could just stay here but you're even smarter than the gifted, there's no way  _ they  _ won"t be looking for you." dreams eyebrows furrowed, "they? as in the government?" george shook his head, grimacing. "they aren't the government but they do work together. they're what we have to take down after taking down the government." dream huffed, scratching the side of his head. "this is all complicated, why do you think i can fix it all?" george stopped walking and turned to face dream, staring at him seriously before breaking into a large grin, a grin so large georges eyes closed and his teeth were displayed, "because i believe in you, dream."

dream blinked… and then blinked again… and then once more before the words finally caught up to his brain. dreams face erupted into shades of red and pink, his ears beginning to burn as well, "sh...shut up." dream grumbled, walking past george, trying to hide his burning face from the others’ eyes. george smiled, running after him to slip their hands back together.  "there is one place we have to go before we can go up to the surface," dream looked down at george, tilting his head, "we have to meet a … friend … of mine." george seemed confused and unconfident in his words but looked at dream with determined eyes. dream nodded, letting george lead him to this  _ "friend" _ of his. 

as they walked up a large and steep bridge, a long and wide field of crops became more and more clear. dream looked at the plantings in confusion. george cupped his hands together, inhaling deeply, "techno! he yelled. dream jumped, not expecting the shrill scream to bounce off the narrow stone walls back into his ears. george smiled apologetically before looking towards one section of the wall. dream followed his gaze and watched in silence for a moment. just as dream was going to suggest calling again, a rumble set off below him. he looked down at his feet and saw little pebbles shaking against the earth's surface before a large crack erupted from above. dream looked up and saw a section of the wall, where george was looking, beginning to crack off, revealing an opening in the wall. dream squinted, trying to see past the smoke clouding his vision. "georgette!" a crackly voice yelled. george huffed and stomped one of his feet, "shut up and stop showing off! come meet the one i was telling you about!" a gasp echoed from above, the crackly voiced man’s interest was  _ very _ peaked. dream watched as a man in a pink dress shirt and black pants jumped from the hole in the wall, a crown on his head and a red cape on his shoulders. he looked around the same age as dream but the eyebags underneath his brown eyes made dream want to reconsider. "he's taller than you last described." the pink-haired boy grumbled, looking dream dead in the eyes. dream stared back, intrigued by the brightly coloured hair atop the boys’ head. george rolled his eyes, "yeah maybe because that was eight years ago, idiot." the man who dream was starting to think strongly resembled a pig, grinned. when his lips cracked apart, dream noticed two large canine-like fangs. "so he's really the one?" george nodded. techno grinned before pulling an item out from inside his cape. 

within a second dream was jumping backwards, sliding against the rough flooring to dodge technos sudden knife jab. the pink-haired boy’s eyes widened in glee, lips turning into a sadistically joyful smile. "he's good. a challenge. oh god finally a challenge." george quickly stood between technos blood lust gaze and dreams, now dirty, body. "no, you're not fighting. we need him to help." the emotion that techno had shown quickly deflated back to an emotionless stare, his posture growing worse by the minute. "i need you to tell him… about the surface." techno looked at george up and down, releasing a long, drawn-out, sigh. "why can't you?" george reached forward and pinched technos cheek roughly. techno slapped his hand away, whining, "fine, fine, ill talk if you come inside." george immediately shook his head no. "it was worth a shot." techno sighed before walking towards dream, plopping down on the ground beside him. dream looked at techno before slowly copying him, sitting down crisscrossed. techno leant forward before whispering, "you have to kill them." 

dream laughed, "kill who? the government? i assumed that alrea-" "no. you have to kill them, you have to choose ten kids to kill in order to save millions." dream froze, frowning. "what?" he looked up at george who was avoiding his eyes, "why? what's the point if the goal is to save them?" techno smiled and fell backwards, laying on the rough terrain happily, "because you need to gain trust and there's nothing they love more than dead children's blood on somebody else's hands but their own." techno raised his hand above his head, looking at it with a twisted smile. "it'll be hard at first but it's addicting," techno sat up and crawled towards dream, sitting down right in front of him. his eyes were wide, pupils dilated and lips raised with joy. dream looked at his mouth, staring at the white fang-like teeth as techno spoke, "your first kill will feel like a rush, it'll feel so good. they're so easy to kill," at his last statement technos excitement seemed to fade as he leant back to sit on his butt, looking at the ground. "it's all too easy… so hurry up and kill them okay? let me get into the government so i can kill the president and then when we're done i can kill yo-" george kicked techno in the back. "shut up. you're not killing him." techno released an upset huff, looking up at george, "why can't i? he's useless once he does his job." george shook his head roughly reaching down to pull techno up by the hair. "that's all, thank you. go back to bed." techno longingly looked at dream, muttering to himself about how he finally found someone worthy and how george had a stick up his ass. 

george watched as techno jumped ledges to reach his home before turning back to dream, smiling nervously. dream sat up from the ground and walked towards george, "do i want to ask how he got like that?" george sighed, pursing his lips before sighing again. "techno was in the system like you but he… he was put in a different type of game. techno was put in a game where if you saw someone, you  _ had _ to kill them. by the time we found him, he had killed over two hundred other people. he had gotten… i suppose, brainwashed by the fear? when we brought him back here he had to go on hunts for the whispers in the forest at least once a week or he'd go into a fit and try to kill  _ anyone _ he could get his hands on. thankfully he eventually got...bored of it. he said it was too easy and holed himself up there in that wall. he's like a bear, he hibernates until he's called or until someone challenges him." dream frowned, that was so… sad. "i assume the damage is too bad to help him?" george nodded sadly, clenching onto his cape, kicking a rock. "he's a good guy… he's just trapped in his own mind." george turned away from dream, wiping away a tear, "this is why we have to take the government down. we don't want anyone else to suffer as techno has." dream looked up at the hole in the wall, seeing techno staring back at him. dream smiled and cupped his hands around his mouth, "techno! when i get back, let's do a small fight okay?!" george spun around, eyes wide and panicked. dream was smiling, arms falling back to his side. techno stared down at dream, a smile devouring the rest of his features but, unknown to dream or george, a single tear fell from his eyed and he whispered a soft

_ thank you, dream. _


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you're confused, feel free to comment a question and ill answer. its hard to write everything down clearly when i didn't,,, have a chapter explaining literally everything about this world dreamteam and others are living in.

george was grumbling to himself the entire walk back to the surface, mainly curses at dream for being an "idiot" but occasionally he threw in a serious, "are you sure?" to which dream would always answer with a reassuring smile and nod. 

finally the two reached a large dark wood door. george reached his hand towards the doorknob but hesitated. 

why send dream back? what if he dies? george felt nauseous at the thought. 

dream reached his hand forward and placed it on top of georges, turning the doorknob with him. george looked at dream, eyebrows furrowed in worry and fear. dream smiled, "i'll be okay. i'll be back jumping down that incredibly terrifying entrance before you know it." dream laughed, placing his other hand in georges dark brown hair, tussling it. george huffed and smacked dreams hand away, "i cant wait for you to leave," he puffed, crossing his arms. dream laughed, turning towards the door. "wait!" george reached towards dream and placed his hands on either side of the mask, gently pulling it off. he looked dream in the eyes, "come back." dream nodded, waving goodbye as he left for the surface. 

when dream was back on the surface, he was standing at the top of the mountain, the door hidden behind lots and lots of bushes and shrubs. dream felt at ease knowing this, nothing could happen to george or techno while he was gone. 

dream shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, walking down the hill silently. before he had left, george gave him a bow, telling dream to keep it. dream reached one of his hands to his back, pulling the bow out of its confines. he brought it closer to his face, reading a carving on the side georges! dont touch! dream giggled, tracing his fingers of the markings. he then stopped walking and held his bow straight, pulling an arrow and placing it against the string properly. dream pulled back, taking in a big breath of air before releasing the arrow. he watched as it sorrowed through the air before colliding against the bird he had aimed at. his meal fell to the ground, blood seeping into the grass and leaves below. dream jogged towards it, picking it up by the arrow and then continued walking down the mountain, looking out for any other people. 

just as dream reached the bottom of the path, a shrill cry rang throughout the walls of the mountain and a little girl came falling from a tree, a slingshot in her hands. a rock came speeding towards dream, slamming against the tail of his eyebrow. he cringed, reaching for his bow. the girl landed in a pile of leaves, quickly running out and behind the tree she had just descended from. dream released a shaky breath, reading his bow.

the girl poked her head out from behind the tree. it was only a second. one measly second to check if dream was still there or not. that's all it took for dream to take her life. he watched the arrow pierce the girl through the eye, her body immediately crippling forward, slumped against the trees bark. dream clenched his teeth, willing the tears in his eyes to go back where they came from. he covered his eyes with his arm, walking in the opposite direction. a boy sat at the top of another tree, watching as dream walked away from the girl. he grinned. there you are. i finally caught up.

dream walked north for a while, following the sound of the nearby river. it wasn't until dream sat down near the gravel lining the river, that a person's head popped out from the water. they made eye contact. the boy screamed and propelled his arms forward, covering dream in water. 

when dream reopened his eyes, the boy was gone and the water was rippling. "what...the fuck." dream chuckled, confused but thankful he didn't have to kill again so soon. he settled back onto the gravel, cupping his hands into the water to clean his face. still unknown to him, there was the same boy from before stalking him from behind the trees. the white of his bandana blew in the wind. 

the day turned to night and dream was still walking. he needed nine more kills to be in the clear… just nine more innocent lives to take. a shiver ran down dreams back, a feeling of wrong overcoming him. he looked around before tilting his head back, looking up. six pairs of eyes stared back at him, falling down at an increasing speed. dreams eyes widened and he quickly sprinted away, he needs to get in a tree so he can pick them off one by one. he jumped before desperately shoving his nails into the bark of the tree, clawing his way up. the sound of shoes scuffing against the rough terrain fueled dreams adrenaline. he whipped out his bow and pulled back, releasing. the arrow zipped through the air and into a cloaked persons head. dream didn't have time to feel nauseous, three people were getting close, one person's hand was almost at his foot. dream began running across the branches, recklessly hopping between them. 

he was nearly ten trees away from where this started and the footsteps were slowing down. he's also pretty sure one of them fell and died, if the sound of a scream and cracked bones wasn't convincing enough. dream stopped and turned around, shooting randomly at anything that moved. 

once all of his arrows were gone, dream looked closely.

four bodies laid across the branches of the trees, another on the ground, mangled. dream released a breath of relief, slowly making his way towards them, he needed his arrows back. three more kills. 

two more days passed before dream saw another group. four boys were sitting together around a fire, talking happily and casually. dream paused in the tree, struggling to breathe due to the stale air. he pondered, could he really kill these boys? they're not doing anything...they're happy. a picture flashed in dreams mind, george on the floor, dead. 

would george suffer if dream didn't kill these boys? would everything be a failure because of him? dream subconsciously pulled his bow out, pointing it at the kids below. ready, aim, fire. the arrow must now be familiar with the feeling of piercing through flesh and bones. one of the others cried out, staring at his dead friend. they all looked up and saw dream in the tree, a smile on his face as he aimed at them. just as they managed to get up, dream shot two arrows, both landing. dream grinned and jumped out of the tree, walking towards the last crying boy. dream crouched down to his height, smiling, "i wont kill you, okay? so stop crying. go and kill ten people, or however many more you need, and then live for them. be the best." the boy stared at dream, crawling backwards before flipping over, struggling to his feet. he got a few feet before dream laughed and shot him in the back of the head. is this what happened to techno? just as dream was going to grab his arrow, another boy dropped from the sky, two pieces of fabric flying behind him, part of the white bandana snug on his forehead. "what are you doing?" the boy asked, "dont you have somewhere to be?" dream paused, confused. the cloud that covered his mind cleared, he looked at the other, "huh?" the boy had his nose covered and his shirt covering his mouth. "cover your mouth and nose." the boy said before gesturing at dream to follow. dream did as told, breathing into his cupped hands. after a few moments of walking, the other stopped and gasped for breath, "damn," he grunted, "did not think they'd go for those cheap drugs." and it clicked. the air smells clear here while back when he had killed those boys, it was stale and salty. he was drugged? "yes you were. it messes with your head. once you get thinking you cant stop yourself from… well doing what you're thinking of doing. it was placed up in the trees, that's why the others weren't. anyways- don't you have to hurry up and go see george?" dream froze, "how do you know that name?" the boy cackled, "yo, chill. me and georgey go way back. he asked me to watch you but you ran down the hill so fast, and also the completely wrong way, it took forever to find you. but yeah, anyways, get going back to george before he bites his nails to the flesh." dream skeptically looked the boy up and down, "your name?" "sapnap." "snapmap?" sapnap raises his fist threateningly, "call me that again and ill end you." dream laughed, walking last sapnap and towards the mountain. "not even a thank you??" sapnap scoffed. dream raised his middle finger in the air, cackling as he walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u like this, a lot of u are reading it super fast lmao 💀 i hope i can keep these uploads consistent but, writing is a hobby and i have far better things to do,,,, like build in minecraft 😌💀
> 
> chapter 4 out tonight!  
> i lied sorry chapter four out sometime today


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little bit of a happier one!  
> also welcome tommy!

dream looked up at the familiar cliff, raising his hand to pull back the vines. now that dream was able to see just how far down the drop was, he wished george was here to push him again. taking a deep breath, dream closed his eyes and fell forward, hands joined forward and fingers flexed. 

it took a while before dream was fully submerged in lukewarm water. he swam back up the surface, cherry blossom petals in his hair and on his shoulders. one look left and dream was met with george smiling at him, waving excitedly. dream grinned and swam forward until he could walk up to george. "welcome back." george greeted, holding out the small white mask. dream grinned and took it into his own hands, pulling the string back to fit it snug on his head. george reached his hand towards dream and started dragging him away. they walked across the long drawn out bridges until they reached the final ledge at the top. george pushed open his door, kicking off his shoes. dream copied, neatly putting his and georges shoes by the door. "are you hungry?" george asked, standing in the kitchen. dream nodded, walking towards the island in the middle of the kitchen, sitting on it. "no! stinky boys off the counter." george scolded, shooing dream away, "go take a shower. the bathroom is the door beside my dresser in my room. dream chuckled but nodded, tussling georges hair before walking away. george watched as dream disappeared behind the door, taking the moment away from him to release a shaky breath. george filled a pot and kettle with water, placing both above the flame of the stove. as they boiled, george walked into his room, taking the clothes dream left and replacing them with a pair of his pyjamas. george walked back to the kitchen scowling at the blood stains in the fabric. he shoved the clothes, and some of his own dirty laundry, into the washer, adding some detergent before starting it. after a few minutes, the kettle began whistling and the water in the pot was bubbling. george grabbed some noodles out of crate on the counter, putting enough for two. he also grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, filling them with water and a hot chocolate pack. just as george finished stirring the drinks, dream came out of the room. george turned around to greet him but paused, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth, suppressing a laugh. dream was pouting, pulling at the shirt that barely fit around his arms and stopped right at his belly button. the pants squeezed around his hips, the bottom of the pants hanging like ¾ jeans. dream looked at george, frowning. george couldn't hold it in anymore and began cackling, hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. dream watched him for a moment, pursing his lips to stop himself from laughing. george looked up at dream again, tears in his eyes as he gasped, "you're too fucking big!" as if the air had been knocked out of him, dream exploded into a wheezeful laugh. 

the two boys stood in the kitchen, laughing their heads off. laughing together felt right somehow, like they were meant to meet and be best friends who could have carefree moments like these even when living in as hellish of a world as they do. 

after the two calmed down, george handed dream the lime green mug, "hot chocolate." he explained. dream raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly to the left, "whats hot chocolate?" george gasped, nearly dropping the plate he was serving. "you've never had it before?" dream shook his head, sniffing the drink. it smelt sweet and… rich. it would surely have a strong taste. george watched excitedly, waiting for dreams reaction. after taking a very small sip, it was still very hot, dream thought for a moment before smiling, "it's good!" george grinned, nodding in agreement, "its been my favourite for awhile." george spoke, placing two plates on the island counter. dream looked down at the noodles and creamy sauce, "whats this?" george would've been shocked but… this was to be expected. the kids taken never got to taste anything out of their diet. george handed dream a fork, motioning towards the food. dream skeptically spun the fork in the pasta, pulling it up to his mouth. his nose crinkled before relaxing, "whats the...itchy stuff?" george laughed, "its pepper. do you not like it?" dream shook his head, nose crinkling again. george, still laughing, twirled his own fork in his pasta, raising it to dreams lips. after an untrusting look, dream ate the noodles. he nodded in approval, "yeah pepper is gross but without it this is super good." dream grinned, reaching back for georges plate. george watched him, smiling. these movements of normal wouldn't be often

george will cherish them whenever they presented themselves. 

after a moment of silent eating, dream gasped, snapping his fingers. "what did you think of?" george asked around a mouthful of food. "okay one, no talking with food in your mouth, and two, can we bring the rest to technos? i wanna eat with him too." george pursed his lips, looking at the forks hesitantly. dream tilted georges head up by the chin, smiling. "he wont hurt us, okay?" george sighed, even though he knew dream didn't know that for certain, he did know that dream was one stubborn personality. "okay, pack this up, ill get a backpack." dream grinned and placed a lid on the pot and clear wrap on the plates. george appeared back with an opened blue backpack, helping dream pack the food. dream lead the way to technos place, happily talking about everything and everything. as the two reached the tunnel leading to technos secluded home, they heard the sound of the mountains cracking open. "how'd he know we were coming?" dream asked, curious. george didnt have an answer, looking down the tunnel curiously. it was a second longer until they heard a younger voice shouting, "hurry up you old bitch! lets get dueling!" george released a long drawn out groan, rubbing his face with one hand. dream, curious, walked faster until they were at the entrance. a blonde haired boy stood in the center of the molded out cave, impatiently tapping his foot. techno stood in the opening of his him, yawning with his arms stretched in the air. "you've never won and yet you're always here like clockwork." techno mumbled, jumping down the ledges until he was a few feet away from the blonde boy. "should we… stop them?" dream whispered to george, watching the two closely. george shook his head, beginning to sit down, tugging dream down as well, "no. that's one of the kids techno won't kill. before he went off to his final games, tommy went into his first. somehow they met and didn't kill each other. three months ago we found tommy outside and brought him back here, techno demanded that if we ever saw a blonde child, we had to bring him back. you can probably imagine how many blondes we brought back that weren't tommy." dream chuckled, leaning onto george. george wrapped an arm around dreams waist, watching the strange pair talk. 

"how could i miss it? you're just about the weirdest guy ever but also the strongest! so if i ever want to beat this dream bitch that george always talks about, I'll have to beat you!" techno laughed, shaking his head slightly, "the duel will begin after we count to ten." dream listened as they counted down, "3, 2, 1." techno immediately sprinted forward while tommy jumped back. "how do you win in this duel?" dream whispered up to george, watching closely. "first person to get the other on the ground for ten seconds wins." dream made a sound of understanding.

techno grinned as he jumped down from the tree, nearly landing on top of tommy but the blonde boy sidestepped, turning and running. "stop running, tommy! you don't have as much stamina as me!" techno taunted, reaching his hand forward to try and grab tommy. at that moment, tommy ran into a pretty large rock, his body flinging forward before his face smacked against the ground. techno grinned and walked until he was standing beside tommy, "what a lovely seat!" he joked, sitting down on tommys legs. the younger huffed and pounded his fist against the ground, trying to kick his feet as techno counted up to 10. "and would you look at that ladies and gentlemen? techno has miraculously, truly against all odds, won!" tommy stuck his middle finger up at techno, booing. george and dream finally made their presence known by clapping. dream stood up and walked up to techno, reaching a hand towards him. techno joint their hands together, letting himself be pulled up. "why are you two here?" tommy asked, "and who the fuck is he?" dream laughed, outstretching his hand to tommy. the youngest stared at the hand but didn't join them together. dream blinked a few times before awkwardly bringing his hand back to his side, "im dream." "duel me!" tommy immediately shouted, standing closer to dream, looking up at him excitedly. before dream could accept, george pulled tommy back by his ear, "we came to eat a nice meal with techno-" techno finally looked up from the journal he started writing in during the tommy chaos. "what? why? you've never done that before. did someone die?" dream shook his head, pulling off the blue backpack, "no, i wanted to eat with you and since george made the food, we came together...obviously. if you don't want to eat together we can go b-" techno snatched the backpack from dreams hands, walking off. dream looked at george and tommy, confused. "well come on." technos croaky voice called, already up three of.the ledges leading to his house. "in...in you're house? sorry boys but im going to uninvite myself...hahah… uh… bye!" tommy sprinted away, jumping over a log before disappearing. dream smiled at george before walking after techno, jumping ledges. george slowly followed, worry etched on his face the entire trip. "come on in," techno mumbled, pushing open the dark oak door. dream walked in first, looking around. the walls were red and the floor was a light wooden colour. there wasn't much space and only one door leading elsewhere. it was similar to george'a. techno walked passed dream towards the white couch with pink blankets and pillows, patting the spot beside himself. dream sat beside techno and george sat on the red couch in front of them, "what did you make, georgie." george sighed at the nickname but took the discarded backpack into his lap, pulling out the food and placing it on the table. "ooh!" techno happily exclaimed, reaching for a fork and plate. dream smiled and grabbed his own food, george following after. they ate in silence until techno spoke again, turning so he could sit criss-crossed and look at dream. "how was it?" dream hummed around a mouth full of food, "how was killing?" dream paused, fork clashing against the plate. george frowned, "let's not t-" "you were wrong. it's not addicting, frankly? i never want to do it again. they used drugs in the trees-" techno cut dream off with a grunt, "yeah. they did that during my games too. it messes with your head right? made you do all the things you didn't want to but had thought of?" dream nodded, frowning. techno grinned and leant back against the arm of the couch. "do you still feel it? is that why you came here today?" dream quickly shook his head, "no! i did want to come see you. i think its … out of my system. i wasn't i. it for long, sapnap took me out of it after…" techno leant forward, eyes gleaming, "after what?" "after i had already killed a group of four." techno whistled, leaning back again. "you took on four? thats sick. i think my biggest achievement is taking on a group of twelve. actually no, no! my biggest achievement is cutting that bastard president's face. left him one big, long, jagged, scar," techno raised his pointer finger to his chin, dragging it up to the left side of his hairline "from here to here. he wont ever forget me." "ill make sure to tell him hi before we kill him." dream finally spoke, smiling at techno. "would you really? can you also tell him that i haven't forgiven him and i never will?" dreams smile dropped, technos eyes were glazed over and he looked like he was trapped in his own head again. "dream… i think we should go." george whispered. dream shook his head and started to smile again, nodding along, "ill tell him. i'm sure his last moments will be full of suffering." technos eyes unglazed and he smirked at dream, silently eating his pasta again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments if u have any questions or in general wanna say smn! comments make my brain go brrr


End file.
